


The Popsicle Problem

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Hotgomery - Freeform, No Smut, Romance, Suggestive, raulson - Freeform, this is seriously just a couple paragraphs long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: The murder house grows to a sweltering heat in the summer in the absence of air conditioning, but Nora doesn't like Billie Dean's method of keeping cool.





	The Popsicle Problem

**Author's Note:**

> In response to dialogue prompt ("Do you have to eat it like that?")

“Do you have to eat it like that?” Nora scoffed at Billie Dean, glaring at her from across the room. “Must you? It's not my fault it's hot in here!”

Billie Dean pulled the popsicle out of her mouth with a pop. A bit of flavored water dribbled down her lip and ran down the stick of ice all over her hand, which was covered in syrup. “I didn't say it was your fault, did I? I just said that Constance won't sell me the deed to the house, and until she does that, I can't pay the electric bill or keep it a moderate temperature in here. So I'm eating a popsicle to try and stay hydrated. What's wrong with that?” She had dressed down to her skimpiest possible attire, a spaghetti strap tank and tight shorts which emphasized her ass and drew Nora's gaze like moths to a light, but sweat still ran down her body, glistening in faint streaks. 

Nora averted her eyes. “Nothing,” she grumbled. 

“It doesn't sound like nothing.” 

“Couldn't you just drink water? Or suck on an ice cube?” She cringed as Billie Dean popped the popsicle back into her mouth and stuck it as deep into her throat as she could manage, like she wanted to inhale the cold temperature and internalize it. “Stop it!” 

Billie Dean slid it from her lips once again. She grinned, cherry syrup having stained her tongue and lips bright red. “Is that what's bothering you? What it looks like?” Nora huffed again, not gracing her question with an answer, but her silence was answer enough. Billie Dean grabbed Nora's chilled hand and brought it to her breast, the thin fabric damp with sweat and showing the outline of a bra and nipples underneath. “Oh, sweetie. Just let me finish this one, and I'll put my mouth on something much more tasty.” 


End file.
